Optimum Maximal
Optimum Maximal is a powerful bio-mechanical life form that transformed first into a dragon and then into a bio-mechanical bear. Appearance First In his first Bio-Mechanical body, Optimum was a massive bot covered int silver armor that seemed to be bands of metal that over lapped each other. In his chest was a dragon head, he had a raised 'collar' where it would connect, his wings were folded in and the end point out of his back, His tail ran up his spin and he had a large build. His arms are mostly exposed with bracelets for armor on their forearms and claws fingers. His legs are also similar. Second His in second body he had grey armor and fur, in his chest was a bear like head, his shoulders were large and like before he had a triangular chest. His bear feet and shins were his shin guards and his bear claws were flipped back on his forearms. Beast Modes * Dragon: Optimum dragon form is a large bipedal silver dragon with a spike tail. Its armor is composed of silver bands and its eyes glow blue. * Bear: His Bear form, beard rhino like body armor on his back and head. Its fur is grey and its saber toothed. Personality Optimum is a wise bot, he is patient and thoughtful and his curiosity is expressed in his skill in science and engineering. He is kind and well meaning but despite all of this, when he is roused to anger he can be very dangerous, high tempermental. He is aware of this and constantly works to keep himself and others calm. While not the most trusting, he is willing to give others a chance. Realizing his dragon form made his temper harder to control, he changed to his weaker, but more controllable bear form. Biology Optimum is a bio-mechanical life form, underneath his armor one would find a collection of natural wires, pistons, circuitry in a bio-mechanical fashion. Inside are also other organs/parts, such as batteries, his Bio-Core, his Ethium Stores and Ethium Processing plant. He is a Promethium based life form. Weapons and Abilities Dragon * Delta Ray Rifle: They emerge from his arms and can devastate robotic and organic bodies alike. * Ion Thrusters: His morphed wings, this can be used in both modes. They push him through the air or space at high speeds. * Plasma Cannon: His dragon head can fire a burst of plasma. It is made for crowd control and can devastate a small area. in dragon form, the equates to fire breath that can easily melt tanks. * Energy Claws: His claws can be charge to improve damage. * Plasma Cannon: His tail, moved up to his shoulder, it can fire powerful burst of energy, designed to take down a single target. * Gravity Folded Armor: His armor/scales have the same characteristics as armor folded under high gravity fields, making them high durable, more so than most other Space Age armor. Bear Weapons * Plasma Assault Gun: Comes out of his back, fires energy bullets at rapid fire. ** Wave Pulse Cannon: An alternate mode for his gun where the barrel splits into four. It is recharged like a shotgun. One charge can down a bot, three pumps can take down a small space ship. * Beam Claws: His claws cover his hands and become coated with energy. Usable in beast mode. ** Plasma Blades: Extending out of his bear claws are blades charged with a field of plasma. * Blasters: Type 3 blasters, they are far more effective than bullets. * Thrusters: Emerging out of his back are powerful thrusters. * Rocket Launcher: His bear head, points forward and fires plasma missiles. * Electro Static Armor: The fur part of his armor can hold an electric charge that repels projectiles and most types of energy weapons. They can work in unison to produce an energy shield. Transformation * Dragon to Robot: His back legs morph into more humanoid ones, his tail turned around and connects to his back, his wings point into and merge with his back. His dragon head's neck shortens and the head merges into the chest while his real head come out. His upper body morphes, becoming less barrel shape and more triangular. * Bear to Robot: His back legs extend out and the back folds open to reveal his robot legs, while his bear legs and shin slide down on his robot shins. His shoulders move to become more humanoid as his bear head folds into his chest, allowing his bot head to emerge, his front paws bend back to reveal humanoid hands and the fur on his sides/waist move to his back. Category:Super Robots Category:SolZen321 Category:Transformers Category:Characters